Love curses
by LuckyLadyCat
Summary: [Discontinued]This is a Inuyasha, Ranma 12 crossover. Kagome is engaged, but with WHO? Inuyasha being more jealous than usuall. And a lot more suprisses to come.NOTE: 1º fic ever made by me.
1. News

Disclaimer: I own neither Ranma 1/2 nor Inuyasha. They belong to their creator and associates. Please don't sue me.

**LLC:** I have revised it, and changed some minor errors. Here we go...

**Love curses**

Chapter one: News

The villagers did not mind the passing girl in a 'metal horse' being pursued by a hanyou. Neither their shouts nor the falls of the hanyou bother them, they were used to.

************************************************************

"Inuyasha! I am going home and you are not gonna stop me!!" Kagome shouted, while running to the well.

"No, you're not! Which! We have to find more 'skinco-tama' shards! Do you hear me?" Inuyasha said after recovering from the last sit.

"I have to go home, Inuyasha! I haven't been at home over a week!" 'Why can't he see that I need to go home? I have a life. I need to go to school; I can't keep this so called sickness all the time. He can be such a jerk!!' "I have a life, you know!"

"I don't care! I need you to find the Jewell!" 'Why does she need so must to go home, and that thing…School, why does she even goes there? She should be here…with me! No, I, didn't, mean, that!!' "You are not going, Kagome!!"

"Try to stop me! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!"

BAWD! BAWD! BAWD! BAWD!

"DAWN, BICTH!"

"I heard that! Sit!!" Kagome jumped into the well.

BAWD!

"Bicth!" However Kagome didn't hear, she was at the other side of the well, in the future.

************************************************************

"Hi, Mum! I'm home!" Kagome shout when she enters the house. Her mother was in the kitchen and her brother in the living room watching TV, while her grandfather was waiting for her in the hall. She was home!

"Welcome, Kagome!!" Her grandfather said with a big smile, an unusual big smile.

"Dear, welcome home!" Her mother said, also with a big smile.

'Something is fishy, what are they up to?!' Kagome thought. At that moment her mother and grandfather took her to the living room and turned of the TV.

"Eih! I was watching that!" Sota shouted, loud and clear.

"You'll watch TV later, dear! Go and play in your room!"

"But I want to see this program..."

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!!" Their mother shout made the ground shake.

"Mum, you don't need to shout at me!" Sota went upstairs, leaving Kagome with her mother and grandfather.

"Dear, please sit down."

"Ok! Ok! What's the matter?!" 'Don't tell me that grandfather has cancer, or Sota has cancer, or...something like that!'

"Well dear, your father, when you were little, well... ...engaged you with a boy called Ranma Saotome."

"(...)" Kagome couldn't say a word 'My father did WHAT??! I don't know who that boy is, and I don't want to know! I only want to be with Inuyasha! Even if he only cares about himself or Kikyo.'

"I know you might find hard to understand, but it's our family honour that is at stake!" Her grandfather stared to make a speech...

"What about me?! I should be the one to choice, who I was to marry!! Why did he do that?" 'Why?! Why father?! I want to be with my friends, and not with that boy!'

"I can understand you, dear. But, that was your father way and choice." Kagome mother said, and sighed.

"I didn't approve this! But, it's our family honour that is at stake as grandfather said!" 

"I...guess so." 'It's my family honour, but I...Inuyasha, what, how, will I tell him this??'

"This is Ranma Saotome recent address." Kagome mother waited to see if Kagome was going to fight back. Kagome didn't, she picked up the paper and reads it.

"You are supposed to go there, and meet him. Perhaps stay for a day or two, not more than that. Because of the well and that quest of yours."

"When do you want me to go, mother?"

"What about today?!" Her grandfather asked.

"Ok! The faster I know him, the better." 'I think!'

************************************************************

**LLC:** This is my first fic. So don't be mean.

I hope you enjoy reading it as much, I enjoyed writing it. It will go on...Next chapter: Boys vs. Girls__


	2. Boys vs Girls

Disclaimer: I own neither Ranma 1/2 nor Inuyasha. They belong to their creator and associates. Please don't sue me.

**LLC:** Thanks for your reviews. And I am sorry if anyone has been offended by certain person reviews tricks (That is what you get when your class is mainly of jerks-boys). Onwards with the story!

**Love curses**

Chapter two: Boys vs. Girls

After receiving the news about her engagement, Kagome had to pack her bag, and mind. 'What will be Inuyasha reaction to this? 

(" Inuyasha! This is Ranma, he is my fiancé!"

"I hope that he does not distract you in our quest! Stupid humans!") Or 

("Inuyasha, my father engaged me with a boy called Ranma!"

"By me he could be called hell, and I wouldn't care. You still have to find the Jewell!") Inuyasha would never care

about me. It's better not to tell him.'

"Mum, where is my yellow T-shirt?"

"It's in the washing machine."

"Oh! Never mind!" 'I wonder how Ranma looks like. Well he lives in a Dojo; maybe he is a sensei with 100 years old. Hope not!' Kagome goes down stairs.

"Before I go I have to tell Inuyasha that I'll be here a little longer. If he lets."

"And if he doesn't?!"-Sota asked, hoping that Inuyasha would trace Kagome back home.

"He will. He has to!"

*********************************************************************

Kaede was cleaning the hunt, when a very dirty Inuyasha appeared coming from the well. Sango was cleaning her weapons, Miroku was with local girls not far away, and little Shippou was playing with Kiara.

"Looks like you got your share of sits."-Sango said while trying not to giggle

"Kagome went home? But she will come back?!"-Shippou asked. Miroku joins the group.

"Of course, Lady Kagome will return, Shippou! Unless Inuyasha said something that shouldn't, making her mad!" -Miroku answered, looking at Inuyasha.

"She didn't say that she wasn't returning!! And what shouldn't I say?! I can say and do anything I want!" -Inuyasha shouted to no one in particular. 

"There is no reason for you to argue, or worry Kagome will return in three days as always." -Kaede interview, before Inuyasha and Miroku started fighting-"Inuyasha before entering could you clean your self. I'm on spring-cleaning and I don't want you dirty in here."

"Feh!" Inuyasha jumped to a tree.

*********************************************************************

An hour later:

Inuyasha appeared to be napping. 'I don't understand why she has to go home? She has her family, her brother...Sota is cool. Her mother...I can see she wants to be with them. I would if I had a family as hers. Maybe that it.'

"Feh, humans." 'I can even smell her. Smell?! It's her smell, but it's fresh. She here!' Inuyasha jumped of the tree and went straight to the well.

"Kagome! You're back early!"

"Hi Inuyasha!" 'It's better not to tell him!'

"Let's start shards hunting."

"NO!"

"Why?"

"Inuyasha, I just came back to say that I have to stay some more days at home. My grandfather is ill and mother needs my help."

'I can smell that she is lying. She knows better than to lie to me. I'll play along.'

"OK!"

"(...)"

"I said OK! I understand that your family needs you."

'That was easy'

"Thanks!! Oh! Tell the guys that I warn!" Kagome jumped into the well. A little after Inuyasha followed her.

*********************************************************************

Kagome run to the house in order to get her bag. Inuyasha wasn't much far behind her.

"Mum, I have my bag we can go now!"

"Just a second dear!"

Inuyasha was out side the house, listing every sound inside it. 'Where is she going? On a date with that guy, Hojo-what-so-ever. I don't mind, it's her life, but that's NO REASON TO LIE TO ME! It's not like I would get jealous!! I am not jealous!'

Kagome and her mother leave the house. They got in the car. Ranma Saotome house was too far, so her mother would drive her there. Inuyasha decided to follow by foot.

And there they went to Nerima.

*********************************************************************

In Nerima, Tendo Dojo:

"Come back here! You, you, Panda!!"-a red haired girl said.

"Ranma! Stop before you break something!"-a girl with short hair shouted.

The doorbell was ringing. An older girl with long brown hair answers it.

"Hello! I'm Kagome Higurashi!"

"Hello, Kagome! I'm Kasumi Tendo. Pleased to meet you."

"I would like to speak with Ranma Saotome."

The girl chasing the panda stopped and asked by far.

"Why?"

"My father engaged me with him."

"What??! Just a second. Father!"

The panda write a sing saying: I know nothing of this!

"Kasumi close the door! It just a second!"

Kasumi goes outside the house and closes the door, turning around to speak with Kagome.

"I am sorry for their behavior. Weird thins happens around here."

"How weird?! Like demons?"

"Better say curses."

Inuyasha was too far to hear any of this, he had almost been trampled for two times, and had himself lost for some times too. But he was still in trail of Kagome. People looked at him, at his hears, his hair, and his clothes. Yet now he could see were Kagome was, and hear her. She was with a girl, an older girl.

"Curses?!"

"Well, I'll explain later! I'll go and see if can come in now."

"Who was she?"

"Ranko, I'll explain later."

"Is she Ranma sister?"

"Something like that."

Kasumi opens the door; there was a boy, an older man, two more girls, and the panda. All sit down, some with smiles (like Kasumi, and the girls), other ready to kill at sight (the boy looking at the panda).

"Hello! I am Kagome Higurashi."

"Hi! I'm Akane Tendo!"

"I'm Nabiki Tendo!"-the girls said.

"I am Soun Tendo; you have already meet my daughters."-the elder man said.

"And this boy is Ranma Saotome."

"Hello, Ranma!"

She only hears some mutter and caught few words:

"Great... Dead... Again..."

At the other side Inuyasha, with his keen hears heard more: "I'm gonna kill you dad. Just great, another. You're dead meat. It's all your fault. Again the same tale."

Inuyasha didn't quite understand that he meant. At that moment he hears another voice close to him.

"Lord Inuyasha! Where are we?" 

It was Myoga. He had fought Myoga was with him.

"Silence!"-Inuyasha reply in a whisper.

"Yes, my lord."

Myoga hears Kagome voice and jumps to meet her; Inuyasha was unable to stop him.

A tiny voice is heard inside the room.

"Lady Kagome! I am so happy to see you!"

Everyone in the room and outside it looked choked and surprised. Kagome watch's at the little spot jumping in front of her, and exclaimed:

"Myoga?!"

"Yes, my lady! I and lord Inuyasha..."

"Inuyasha is here??!"

Inuyasha felt a lump in his stomach.

"Why, yes my lady!"

"Inuyasha where are you?"

No answer. Everyone in the room, expect Kagome were amazed.

"Inuyasha sit!"

BAWN. A big hard sound was heard. Everyone got up and run towards where the sound came. There was a boy, laid down on his face, he was wearing a pink kimono, and had long white hair, and two dog like ears.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

Inuyasha lift his head and looks up at Kagome. Showing two golden eyes.

"What are YOU doing here?!"

"It isn't your business. It's my life!"

"Why did you lie to me? Your grandfather isn't ill, and besides that I could smell lie on you!"

"Why did you followed me?!"

"Stop!"-Ranma said 'he has a big aura; I bet he is her boyfriend, and a skilled fighter. The same tale!'

"I thought, that lady Kagome knew we were here."-Myoba said before disappearing.

"Shut up!"-Inuyasha shouted, lifting himself of the ground.

"Just shut up! And who are you?"

"I'm Ranma Saotome. The best martial artist around."

"And Kagome fiancé!"

'Kagome has affiance?!! I didn't know. She never told me.' Inuyasha thought.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha! I have only find this out recently. I didn't knew about this before. I'm sorry!"

'She doesn't seem to be lying, and neither does he. Well that what you get for being stupidly jealous.'

"Feh. The Jewell hunt will still go on! That is all I care."

*********************************************************************

**LLC:** I'm sorry if it took so long to post this. But it takes me a long time to type. The rest will come soon. Yes I have fixed the text. Looks better, doesn't it? I would like to give an especial thanks to a friend of mine, Laura, for her trust.

Thanks Laura!!

Next chapter: Water and shards


	3. Water and Shards

Disclaimer: I own neither Ranma 1/2 nor Inuyasha. They belong to their creator and associates. Please don't sue me.

**LLC:** It has been over a year since my last update. I am terribly sorry. True is that I lost the fun of writing this story. Moreover, I did the nº 1 mistake of writing stories, I started writing another. I plan to post the first chapter soon, or as soon as I finnish it. Many of my classmates think that I am crazy, a year writing the same story. But I believe that my second try is far better than this one, so as to not lose interest I decided to only post it after writing it to the end. So am sorry, after this chapter there is only one more and the unfinished 5th chapter. 

The 3rd chapter…

**Love curses**

Water and Shards

Kagome took Inuyasha into the room, all the other did the same and sat down. Then Inuyasha looked at the panda.

"Nice pet."

"He isn't a pet!" Ranma said.

"Then what is he?"

"A dead panda when I get my hands on him!!"

The panda writes a sign saying: 'Remember I am your father! Behave yourself.'

"what?!" Inuyasha asked.

"I'll explain, you see me and pop fell into a cursed spring, so every time" Kasumi walks in with cold water and throws it at Ranma. Turning him into a girl.

"…I get splash with cold water I turn into a girl."

"And your father into a panda. How do you became a boy again?"

Kasumi returns, now with hot water end splash Ranma, turning him into a girl.

"Hot water, not boiling water!!" shouted a wet boy Ranma.

"I am sorry, Ranma." Kasumi replied.

"I have seen worse. Miroku has a hole in his hand that sucks every thing into it, which will suck himself too. If he doesn't kill Naruko."

"Who?" Nabiki wondered.

"I would rather have a hole in my hand, than being trans formed to a girl with that hentai, Happosai around." Ranma said. "He is lucky! What his name? Miroku, right?"

"Miroku. If he had your curse he would be like in paradise."

"Miroku may be a hentai, but he isn't that perverted" Kagome said, whishing that they would change subject.

"So, what's up with the dog hears?" Akane asked.

"Are you also cursed?!" Ranma asked.

"I am a hanyou, which is why I have dog like hears. And no you can not touch them! The only curse I have is to be half human."

"So you are half demon. That explains your aura. You must be a skilled warrior." Ranma grinded.

"You bet I am!" Inuyasha, eyes sparkled with furry to any one who said against.

"Are you hunting jewels, as in precious jewels?" Nabiki questioned.

"Not exactly!" Kagome answered her. 'Just great! Now they think we are hunters'

"I am going back home." Inuyasha said, as he stood up. 'I can see that I am not need here. She has a fiancé.' 

"No. Stay, I'll introduce you to the others!" Ranma told the hanyou.

"Others?" Inuyasha wondered.

"Yes, others. I have four fiancés!"

"What?!!" Kagome and Inuyasha shouted.

"My father" Ranma glances at the panda with a deadly look "Has the habit to engage me with almost every girl he can. I am Kagome fiancé and Akane's" Points at Akane. "And there are still Shampo and Ukyo."

The panda writes another sign saying: 'Shampo was not my fault. You defeated her.' 

"But you ate her food!" Ranma stated angrily.

Another sign: 'You too!!'

"(…)" Neither Inuyasha nor Kagome replied.

"That's it!! I'm leaving and taking you with me, Kagome! This is an insane house!!" Inuyasha picked Kagome up and was walking towards the exit.

"And fighting demons isn't?" Kagome replied

"Not for me! But four fiancés is!" Inuyasha told her "We are leaving. The end!"

"And why is that?" She asked the hanyou.

"I am older than him and don't even have one, nevertheless four! He is a hentai!"

"You are just jealous!"

"I am not jealous!!" Inuyasha face was as red as a tomato, and steam seamed to came out of his hears.

"Oh, boy! I bet the hanyou defeats Ranma out of 9 to 10. That is the angriest boyfriends ever that Ranma has fought!" Nabiki said half laughing.

"I'm not her boyfriend!!"

"I'm not his girlfriend!!"

Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time.

"She is just a shards detector." Was Inuyasha gruff answer.

"He is just a jerk!!" Kagome replied, sliding down from Inuyasha hold.

"He sounds like to be as big jerk as Ranma!" Akane said.

"If not more!" Kagome agreed.

"I am not a jerk!" Ranma and Inuyasha objected.

There was silence, before they all started laughing.

****************************************************************************************

"I wonder were Inuyasha is?" Sango asked Miroku back in 'The Warring Ages'.

"In the god tree, as always." Miroku answered.

"No, he isn't there, I have checked."

"I saw Dog-boy going to the well some time ago." Shippou opened his eyes after a nice nap.

"He went after Kagome, I am sure." Miroku looked up saying "Being a jerk as always."

"Hum, Hum!" Every one agreed.

Then a cold gust of wind slidded through them, as a heartless voice was heard.

"Well, well. My brother left his friends unguarded." It was Sessoumaru, Inuyasha half brother.

"What do you want?" Sango eyed him.

"Aren't you being a little insolent HUMAM. I, Sessoumaru am the great demon of the Western Lands."

"Inuyasha isn't here! Go and bother someone else" Little Shippou said still with sleepy eyes.

"I'll go after him. Where is that pitiful excuse of a hanyou?"

"OH! What? Oh! Inuyasha?! He is at the other end of the well, in Kagome time." Sango said feeling very sleepy. They were almost asleep, due to a spell Sessoumaru had cast. In their sleepy self's they told him what he needed to know. An off He went to the Well.

*************************************************************************************

After clearing out the situation, Ranma and Inuyasha had decided that Kagome would stay at the Dojo, for a night and then she would go back with Inuyasha.

"So tell us, What is that quest of yours?" Ranma asked.

"We have to collect all the shards of the jewell, so that I can became a full demon." Inuyasha answered.

"Don't forget that we also have to kill Naruko." Kagome recalls Inuyasha.

"Who is Naroku? Your friend Miroku, why does he need to kill him to stop his curse?" Ranma said while getting himself in a more comfortable position.

"Naruko cursed Miroku family, besides others evils that have hurt a lot of people. He needs to be stopped. He wishes for the jewell as to became a full demon." Kagome sad voice reflects all the pain Naruko brought to the world.

"That makes him a hanyou as Inuyasha." Ranma said

"I guess so." Kagome answered.

Kasumi walked in and asked.

"Ranma, don't you have to go to school?"

"What's the time? OH! NO! I'm so late! Why didn't Akane warn me? Bye!" Ranma super speeded out of the house onwards to school.

"Is it always like this?" Kagome asked Kasumi.

"Usually he is punctual for school, except when he has a fight."

"A fight?" Inuyasha glance up to Kasumi in curiosity.

"Ranma attracts many enemies. After all he is a Martial Artist." Kasumi replies. "I'll show you to your rooms." 

"I don't need a room." Inuyasha replied in a quite rude way.

"Yes, you do!" Kagome said looking like she was going to 'sit' Inuyasha. "Or I'll say it!"

"Now what have I done?"

"You have been rude to Kasumi. If someone offers a room, at least you should be polite with that person."

"I am not sleeping inside this mad house!"

"SIT!"

BAWN!! Inuyasha cursed under his breath, as he was pulled to the ground and hit his head on the table.

"Now, will you take the room?" An angry Kagome asked, with the guaranty that she would say sit after sit until he agreed.

"Don't say it!! I'll take the room!!"

"And?" Kagome asked.

"And what ?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Kasumi?" Still with dangerous eyes.

"I was rude with you Kasumi. I will take the room. And this isn't a mad house!" Inuyasha appologesed.

"You could just said Sorry. But everything was fine, Kagome, and is. He sounds just like Ranma." Kasumi replied.

"I am not Ranma!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I know you are not him." Kasumi said. "Just sounds like." Kasumi left the room. Both Inuyasha and Kagome acknowledged and follow her to their bedrooms. Kagome would share Akane's room, while Inuyasha, which was already moody, would share Ranma and Genma room.

'Sound just like Ranma. Yeah right!' Inuyasha thought. 'Next thing they will dress me up as him. First Kagome lies to me, because of him. Second she 'sits' me, because of him(not directly). Third I have to sleep in the same room with him, because of Kagome. I really DON'T like Ranma!!'

*********************************************************************************

**LLC:** I don't know when I'll get on the mood to write the 4th chapter. Less than one year I hope!

My next story is called "I promised to wait for you", also I don't know when I will post the first chapter. I have as well wrote a one-shot, that nobody as reviemed. Please check it out.

Until the next chapter… Clothes.


End file.
